


I have to kill you, was it so much fun?

by dracopetal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Assassin Draco, Assassin Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracopetal/pseuds/dracopetal
Summary: They really needed to stop meeting like this.au- Harry and Draco are hit-men that fuck.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 350





	I have to kill you, was it so much fun?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as dracopetal!
> 
> also I suck at naming fics so the lyrics are from the trailer song in ke season one, and theres a line in this that I nicked from season 2

Harry had never meant for it to turn into this. He wasn't supposed to get attached, especially not to ferrety bastards like Malfoy, who had, of course, tried to kill him on occasion.

Well, the murders, the blood and the bruises came with the job. The fucking his technically-deadly-enemy didn't. Or it _really_ shouldn't of.

He knows that Malfoy knows that he can see him. Malfoy hasn't turned to look in his direction yet, but he can tell by the way his shoulders stiffened when he walked into the club that he could feel Harry staring at him.

He wonders how long Malfoy will hold out for before he leaves. He wonders how tightly his fingers will clench around his glass, how long he'll squirm for, how long he'll pretend to be oblivious for. He never seems to last very long.

Which, being an international hit-man, was odd. Malfoy was supposed to be all about control, but he seemed to loose it more and more every time they just happened to run into each other. And to Harry, it was hot as fuck. (Except for that time in Milan where Harry spectacularly lost his own control, but Malfoy was wearing bondage gear, so who could blame him?)

He waits ten minutes, then fifteen, then twenty, until Malfoy finally throws his drink back and makes his way to the bathroom, seeming to deliberately not look at Harry, who grins and chugs his own drink, standing to follow Malfoy through the crowd of people dancing - if you could call dry humping on each other dancing - until he came to the men's bathroom. He pushed the bathroom door open and found Malfoy standing by the sinks, glaring daggers at him. It was empty save for them.

"Malfoy." Harry began conversationally. "What a surprise, seeing you here, I never would've-"

"Oh shut up, you cul!" Malfoy snarled, a hint of his old accent seeping through

Malfoy was born and raised in France, where exactly Harry didn't know, and although he took care to not let his accent show, he tended to loose it around him. Harry was slightly more careful, keeping his cool more often. Unlike Malfoy, Harry had been sort-of raised for this life, living in Chelyabinsk with his Godfather, who had run from the law after being wrongfully accused of murdering Harry's parents. Sirius had taught him the tricks of the trade.

He hadn't taught him this, though.

Malfoy shoved Harry's chest hard, but not as hard as he could have. Harry caught his wrists and held him still, staring into Malfoy's wide eyes, pupils enormous. He wasn't holding Malfoy's wrists too firmly, he could break free if he wanted, but Malfoy very obviously, if judging by the bulge in his trousers, _didn't_ want. Harry let his eyes linger, and then when Malfoy leaned forward he shoved him roughly back against the sinks, head colliding with the cracked mirror, back pressed against the ceramic, leaving him glaring up at Harry, his pretty pink mouth pressed into a sneer. Harry smirked.

"So, did you miss me, darling?" He asks, sucking a love bite into Malfoy's neck. Malfoy moaned and spread his legs.

"I missed your cock more than I missed your personality." He huffed, sounding a little breathless. The haughty tone made Harry smirk grow.

Keeping his eyes locked on Malfoy's, he held his wrists in one hand and slowly unbuttoned Malfoy's trousers with the other and then slipped his hand inside. Malfoy gasped softly as Harry cupped him through the thin fabric.

"Stall, now -" They stumbled over to the end bathroom stall, all of their usual grace lost. Harry's hand was still inside Malfoy's trousers, but the blond made no effort to remove it. Instead, he let himself be pushed up against the wall, and closed his eyes as Harry squeezed the head of his cock. Harry stroked him once, twice, then just as quickly as he had started he pulled his hand from Malfoy's underwear.

Malfoy gasped and opened his eyes to glare at him. "I was rather enjoying that, Potty." He said, insulting him with a nickname which Harry had been called for years. Harry rolled his eyes, letting Malfoy's wrists go. He crossed his arms over his muscled chest (Malfoy was thinner than Harry, more lithe but no less strong, but he had learned that Malfoy was _a lot_ more flexible than him).

"You know how the game works, Malfoy. Something for something." He reached out and pushed down on Malfoy's shoulder, making the blond go to his knees in front of him.

Harry got such a thrill out of the simple gesture, because he knew that in reality, Malfoy could easily shove him off and storm out of the bathroom and disappear. They were both trained killers, and had both, on the odd occasion, had a fair go at the other. But Malfoy going down on his knees wasn't due to lack of strength. Malfoy did it because he liked it. Because where Harry was concerned, Malfoy was a little whore.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Malfoy's hands worked open his trousers and tugged down his underwear, and his hands clenched in Malfoy's silk-like white-blond hair as his hot, dirty mouth enveloped his throbbing cock. Fuck, he had missed this. He had missed Malfoy's warm mouth around his prick - because it had to be Malfoy. It wasn't just about the sex, Malfoy had always intrigued him - right down to the very first time they met in a shabby hotel when Harry had been on the run. The fact that Malfoy's arm bore the mark of the same men Harry had spent his life running from never seemed to matter.

Harry used his grip on Malfoy's hair to pull him down further on his cock. Malfoy, instead of choking, moaned and sucked harder, and Harry groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. Harry bucked his hips, and then pulled Malfoy's mouth off him.

"Gonna come on your face." He hissed. "Gonna make you so fucking dirty." Harry wanked himself off and held Malfoy in place as he came, Malfoy's mouth open wide, a slight grin on his face. "Fuck!" He gasped, the last glob of come splattering across Malfoy's nose. Malfoy wiped it up with his pointer finger and then licked it off with his devilish red tongue. Harry wanted to snog the smirk off his face (but they didn't do that, fucking was fine, but kissing crossed the line). He settled for wiping his come off Malfoy's cheeks and bringing his hand to his mouth, which Malfoy lapped up like a kitten with cream. 

Harry's cock twitched. Malfoy noticed and arched a perfect eyebrow. "And you say I'm a whore." 

"Stand up." Harry ordered gruffly, ignoring his comment. Malfoy stood up gracefully, and leant against the stall door, hands in his pockets, accentuating his erection, still trapped in his trousers.

"Are you going to fuck me, Scarhead?" Another one of Malfoy's ridiculous nicknames (that Harry most definitely hadn't become fond of, not at all). "Are you going to take your cock and stick it up my -" Harry clamped a hand down on his mouth just as he head the toilet door open. Malfoy allowed Harry to silently spin him around and press him against the wall instead of the door.

"Take off your fucking trousers." He whispered, his own accent coming out, thick and arousing - or so Malfoy's clearly thought, as he was making quick work of his tight jeans and underwear, and revealed his round, perfect pale arse. Harry grabbed it in his hands, squeezing and pinching, trying to get a sound out of him, knowing Malfoy would be mostly silent while someone else was here.

The sound by the urinals stopped, and then Harry heard footsteps over by the door, heard it open and close with a click. "That's disgusting." Malfoy commented, and it took Harry a minute to realise that the bloke hadn't washed his hands. He snorted, pulling Malfoy's cheeks apart to expose his twitching hole. Even after everything Malfoy did for work, he was still such a priss.

He ran a finger down Malfoy's crack, and was confused when it came away wet. He dug his fingers into Malfoy's hips, hard enough to bruise, as he rubbed his hardening cock on Malfoy's arse.

"Have you been fucking someone else?" He hissed into Malfoy's neck, hot breath on the love bite. Malfoy pushed his arse out and moaned softly. "No, you twat, I knew you'd be here." He murmured into his arms. "Handler told me." Harry spun him around, so they were face to face.

Malfoy's usual pale, composed face was gone, replaced with flushed, sweaty cheeks and eyes so wide Harry thought he could drown in them. Harry stared into his face as he spat on a finger and worked it into his arsehole. Malfoy's bitten lips formed an O and his eyes fluttered shut. "He tell you anything else?" At this Malfoy's face split into a wide, nasty grin.

"Told me not to fuck you." Harry pushed in another finger, but really Malfoy was already stretched enough. He spat on his cock and rubbed his saliva over his length.

"Aren't you a bad little boy?" He taunted as the head of his cock breached Malfoy's arsehole. Malfoy nodded frantically and curled one toned leg around Harry's waist, a long cry escaping him. Harry pushed in fully and Malfoy wrapped his arms around his shoulders and both legs around his waist as Harry thrust into him hard against the wall. Malfoy liked it rough, so Harry fucked him so hard that his mouth fell open and his back would have bruises from scraping against the tile.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Malfoy was gasping in his arms, his composure completely gone. Only Harry got to do that to him. No-one else saw him fall apart like this, and Harry drank in the sight like it was a fine wine. Harry groaned and bit Malfoy's shoulder hard until he tasted the coppery taste of blood. He sucked on the wound, and Malfoy moaned.

"Merde! Scheisse! Baise moi plus fort!" Harry happily obliged and drove into him, fucking him like a frenzied animal. Harry felt another orgasm building up, and he bit Malfoy's shoulder again, just as Malfoy moaned so loudly it was almost a scream, his come spurting over his stomach. The sight of Malfoy's flushed, come-stained skin was enough to set him over the edge, and he clamped his teeth into Malfoy's bloody shoulder as he came for the second time.

They stayed like that, bunched up against the wall, until Harry's legs started to cramp. He untangled Malfoy's thighs from his waist and pulled his sensitive cock out of Malfoy's tight arse. Both of them moaned. Harry grabbed one of Malfoy's legs and hiked it up, ignoring his hiss, and slowly pushed a finger into his reddened hole, watching as it swallowed him up, come coating his inner thighs as he pulled it out.

"Is my arsehole quite satisfying to you?" Malfoy quipped.

"Very." Harry said as he slapped Malfoy's arse and put his leg down. Malfoy took it as a hint that they were done, and yanked up his underwear and jeans. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped it over the dried come on his face. Harry stared at him, incredulous.

"Do you always have to be such a little priss?" Malfoy continued to wipe his face, until most of Harry's come was gone.

"Don't act as if it doesn't turn you on. Besides, it's hardly as if I want my handler to see me with your spunk on my face."

Harry grinned. "Don't act as if it doesn't turn you on."

"Coming on my face? Yes. Having him see me with come on my face? I would rather you strangle me." Harry stepped towards him, looking down at him. Most people would be intimidated, but Malfoy looked almost bored. "That could be arranged."

Malfoy shoved him back hard, a sneer fixed on his face."Not right now, you dog. Besides, I've a. . . client, you could say." He finished fixing his appearance and then unlocked the stall door. He turned back towards Harry, and if he didn't know any better he would say that his expression softened slightly.

"Smell you later, Scarhead!" Harry watched him go, the slight limp the only evidence of their hard fucking. He wondered if Malfoy's handler would ask about the love bites. He grinned at the thought of Malfoy explaining that one.

And if later on, Harry sees a picture of a well-known politician on the front page of a newspaper, reporting his shocking murder, if he wanks over the thought of Malfoy taking a blade to his throat and slicing him open, then no one else has to know. They also don't have to know that front page of the newspaper is now nestled amongst other clippings of Malfoy's kills, and the few, curling at the edges and semen-stained candid's of Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, ive had this half-finished in my drafts for ages, and decided to finally finish it. ive never written smut b4 so can't rly tell how good it turned out lol!


End file.
